Galen Marek: restorer of the Jedi Knights
by Asharea
Summary: What happened if Galen turned from the dark side when he was much younger? Galen escapes from Vader and learns how to become a Jedi at the age of ten, like his father before him. With the help from some old masters, he begins to resurrect the Jedi.
1. The apprentice

I own Star Wars and George Lucas and its all mine, so I waste my time writing for something that pays no money or offers no rewards. Sarcasm, folks!

Helpful criticism is appreciated.

I do not know what age Galen was when Vader discovered him, so he is seven in this story.

* * *

"Stay here, Galen," the man gasped out in fear as he forcefully pushed a young boy into hiding while the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. "And do not come out for anything. If I don't come back, go to the nearest Wookie village after the soldiers are gone."

Galen grabbed his father's arm as the man turned to walk away, his young face locked in fear. In the distance the distinctive whining sound of TIE fighters could be heard and the blasts seemed to shake the planet to its very core. Wookies and Stormtroopers were calling out as both annihilated each other with their respective weapons.

"Father, no!" Galen cried out as tears traced their way down his cheeks and he shook in fear. "Please, let me help you!"

The man shook his head as he gave young Galen a stern look and he cast a worried look over his shoulder. He grabbed the boy forcefully by the shoulders and bent down to look him in the eye.

"Galen, no! You will stay here and you will not come out for anything! Do you understand?"

Galen nodded as his tears landed on the wooden floor. He knew not to argue when his father used that tone with him and he knew better than to disobey. The man softened his look before giving the young boy a hard hug, his tears soaking Galen's soft hair.

"I'm…sorry, son," he cried out as Galen cried also as he clung to his father for the last time. The man forced himself to stand as Galen hid himself in his family's hut. He heard the sound of someone breathing horribly and his father shouting out. Galen hugged his knees to his chest and cried silently as he heard the sounds of lightsabers striking each other. He considered sneaking to the door of the hut and seeing what was happening but his father's stern words were still fresh in his mind.

The sounds of a horrifying battle reached a crescendo and Galen screamed out as a form crashed into the hut. He recognized the once proud form of his father lying crumpled on the ground. Just as he was about to come out of his hiding place to aid him, he heard automated breathing that sent chills down his spine stopped him dead in his tracks. A frightening figure dressed in black with a horrid mask stepped through the door.

Galen was strong in the Force and he could feel a red hot rage coursing from deep within the man and he shivered in fear. The man walked forward and he raised his hand in a Force choke hold. Galen's father cried out in fear as he clawed uselessly at his throat and the boy shook in fear.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby," Vader said as he hung the Jedi by the throat before raising his lightsaber above his head. The Jedi cried out in pain as he continued to claw uselessly at his throat but Vader continued on unfazed. "Where is your Master?"

The Jedi gasped out and Galen cried out in fear as his young body shook once more in fear but neither the Jedi or Sith took notice. "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago."

Vader growled in anger as his hand twitched menacingly. Galen was watching with attentive eyes, wondering in his young mind why this man was hurting his father. "And now you will share his fate."

Vader swung his lightsaber forward to end the life of the Jedi but before anyone of them could react, it flew backwards and into the hands of Galen, who had defied his father and ran out to save his father's life. Galen looked fearfully into the mask of Vader as the dark lord turned curiously and the Jedi gasped out in fear as his struggles intensified.

"Ah, a son," Vader concluded and the Jedi cried out one last time. "Run!"

Vader calmly clenched his fist and the Jedi fell to the ground dead, his neck breaking instantly. The boy gasped in fear as Vader started towards him, holding the dark lord's sword out in front of him. Vader hesitated for the first time as he slowly reached out his hand. A sound made both turn towards the door as several Stormtroopers broke through the destroyed door. A captain caught sight of Galen holding Vader's lightsaber, who backed up in fear.

He motioned to the two Stormtroopers behind him and they pointed their weapons at Galen, who backed up in fear as he held out Vader's weapon uselessly in front of him.

Just as they were about to pull the triggers to their weapons, the lightsaber flew out of Galen's small hands and into the hands of Vader. Galen shook with fear as Vader slaughtered his own troops and he backed up fearfully. Vader turned to Galen, who let out an involuntary squeak of fear. Galen stilled, certain that the Dark Lord of the Sith would make him his next victim as he walked up to the young boy. Thankfully, Galen was spared.

"Come with me. More will be here soon," Vader said, walking up to Galen and pushing him by the shoulders out of the door. Galen tried to take one last look at his dead father lying on the beams of the destroyed hut but Vader pushed him all the more forcefully. Tears leaked out of the corners of the boy's eyes as he was taken away from the one person that had held his world together.


	2. The mission

I do not own Star Wars or George Lucas and if I did, I would come up with something better than the crap that came out in the new movies.

Helpful criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Starkiller fell to one knee as painful spasms wracked his young ten year old body and he tried to stop from crying out. For three years, he had been training with his master Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. His master was hardly the most patient man and he did not hesitated to punish the young boy whenever Starkiller failed him. While he did not beat the apprentice with his fists, he would make his displeasure known with a touch of his lightsaber.

These blows did not cut all the way through his body but since lightsabers were made of pure energy that instantly singed something just by pure contact, it was hardly pleasant. In fact, it was pure hell for the young Starkiller and he did everything he could to avoid instilling his master's wrath.

Vader was standing above him, victorious from yet another sparring session onboard the Executor. Starkiller had yet been able to land a single blow and he spent more time on his knees than fighting. Vader held nothing back and he showed no mercy or offered no advice or praise. Pure rage radiated from the Dark Lord of the Sith and Starkiller tried to ignore the feeling of fear but it was next to impossible. His lightsaber fell to the ground loudly and went out.

"No! You are not tapping into your rage, your hatred," Vader said as Starkiller tried to ignore yet another painful spasm and he bit his lip to avoid a gasp. Vader hated it when he showed weakness or pain. "You are becoming weak. Perhaps you are no longer useful to me. Maybe I should find another, more worthy apprentice."

Starkiller's eyes shot up in anger as he gritted his teeth together in rage. No one else deserved to be Vader's apprentice. It was all his! Vader continued on, oblivious to Starkiller's emotions. Dark energy filled the boy and Starkiller started to shake in anger. It felt good to have such raw power fill him.

"You have wasted my precious time. You are too weak-"Vader began but Starkiller clenched his hands so hard that his nails dug into his young palms. The dark side completely filled the boy and lightning forked from his young body.

"No! I am your apprentice!" Starkiller screamed as the energy filled the entire room and blasted towards Vader. Vader was unsurprised and he smiled evilly behind his mask as he used the Force to easily block the ferocious attack. Young Starkiller stood and began a mad dash towards the dark lord, swinging his lightsaber blindly. Vader blocked every blow from Starkiller's frenzied attack except the last one which struck him lightly on his arm and he cried out in surprise.

Starkiller was wracked with exhaustion and he continued to fight Vader long after he had collapsed to the ground. Vader calmly summoned Starkiller's lightsaber to him and the enraged boy screamed out in frustration and rage. He started to summon the dark side and the room filled once more with the cackle of minute lightning strikes. Starkiller stopped when Vader stepped forward, certain that the dark lord was going to punish him.

"Enough! Well done, Starkiller. You have done well. Your hatred is becoming your greatest strength and ally," Vader said as Starkiller's body shook in exhaustion. He tried to stand but the spasms were too painful for him and he fell to the ground again. Vader took no notice as he continued to speak. "You are almost ready for your first mission."

Starkiller gritted his teeth together in anger once more and he stood shakily, his form trembling with rage.

"No! I'm ready now," Starkiller shouted, his young voice filling the room but Vader shook his head. "Give me a mission. Any mission!"

But Vader remained resolute in his decision and he remained impassive as Starkiller tried to stand once more, his eyes flashing with anger once more.

"No," Vader calmly said, his voice raspy with its trademark breathing. "You are not ready to take on a Jedi yet."

"It doesn't have to be a Jedi!" Starkiller shouted as his young body was wracked with tremors. "Surely there must be a rebel or someone that you need to be killed! I haven't tested my abilities against any living thing. Let me prove myself!"

Vader stilled as he contemplated his reply while Starkiller waited impatiently. The boy was shaking with the excitement of the possibility of having his first mission. His anger and bloodthirsty rage had almost completely evaporated. At last, Vader spoke.

"While you are not ready to take on a Jedi, I certainly have many enemies that have to be taken care of. But that does not mean it will be easy. What if you fail?" Vader finished and Starkiller smiled despite himself.

"Than I am not worthy to be your apprentice," Starkiller said and Vader, for the first time, gave a nod of approval as if he was truly considering young Starkiller's request.

"Yes," Vader said and Starkiller shook with excitement once more. "Maybe you are ready for a small mission. But if you are captured than I will not come to your aid. The Emperor does not know that you exist and he will be less than pleased if you come to his attention. I will not pay for your mistakes with my own life. I will kill you myself if you fail."

Starkiller nodded eagerly once more. He knew that he wouldn't fail. He trusted his abilities to succeed in any mission his master gave him.

"I will not fail you, my master," Starkiller said earnestly and Vader, at last, gave in to his request.

"Senator Cira Vero of Ijureat, one of the 2000, is becoming a thorn in the side of the Empire. He will be your first target. But be warned. You must kill everyone that you come across and disable the surveillance equipment. Do you understand?" Vader asked as he waited for young Starkiller's head bobbed up and down. Starkiller turned to leave but stopped when Vader spoke on and he turned back to face his master.

"Sith are adept and they are not just bloodthirsty killers. For every life you take, you must have a reason to do so. Something to gain. Do not forget this!" Vader said sternly as Starkiller listened attentively. "Your anger and rage power your energy in the dark side but remember to think and use your mind. Charging into battle blindly is not something a Sith Lord does. Remember that, Starkiller."

The young apprentice nodded once more and Vader spoke once more, for the last time.

"Before you leave, I have something I wish to give you."

The door opened behind Starkiller and the boy turned curiously towards who had dared to enter. Vader had made it clear that anyone who interrupted him when he was with Starkiller would pay for it with their lives. But instead of a soldier, this was a droid, who looked very advanced and had large yellow eyes.

"This is PROXY," Vader said as the droid approached the young Starkiller. "He is very advanced and is capable of taking on the appearance of any living being. I will use him to communicate with you while you are on your mission. But be warned, he has been programmed to try and kill you."

Here Starkiller's eyes darted to Vader in surprise and he nodded after a moment. The young apprentice turned to PROXY when the droid spoke.

"Hello, master," the droid said and Starkiller gave a quick salutation. "It will be a great pleasure trying to kill you."

PROXY said the words casually as if he was talking about the weather and the young apprentice couldn't help but roll his eyes, hardly caring if Vader was watching him. Leave it to Vader to come up with the most unorthodox training method. Starkiller turned back to Vader when the man spoke once more.

"Your new ship, the Rogue Shadow, is waiting in hanger one. I have not yet acquired a proper pilot but PROXY will suffice for now."

Starkiller nodded in response, hardly caring if all of this seemed a little too planned out. Vader seemed to have anticipated his response and had been expecting the apprentice to request a mission. He could hardly contain his excitement at the possibility of having his first mission.

"You may go, Starkiller," Vader said, waving his hand at the young apprentice. "Remember, the dark side will always be with you."

Starkiller turned to finally leave and he could hardly contain a whoop of excitement. PROXY followed him obediently, like some sort of demented dog as the boy slowly made his way to hanger 1. The halls were completely deserted but Starkiller was careful to keep his face hidden.

He was also careful to keep on the watch for PROXY, just in case the droid would decide to execute its programming. The droid said nothing and for that Starkiller was glad. He really didn't want to have to talk to a droid that was trying to kill him.

The doors to the hanger opened and the duo stepped through them and the young Starkiller looked at the ship eagerly. He may have been a Sith but he was still a boy and he could hardly contain his excitement as he surveyed the ship.

It was the most advanced ship that he had ever laid his eyes on. The Rogue Shadow had advanced cloaking devices and a hyperdrive engine. PROXY moved out ahead of him and boarded the ship without a second thought. The ten year old followed the droid and entered the ship with wide and attentive eyes.

He settled into one of the chairs as PROXY powered up the engines. They roared to life and the ship rose automatically from the ground. PROXY pushed the controls forward and the ship rose out of the hanger and into space.

The droid quickly entered the coordinates for Ijureat and they blasted into hyperspace. PROXY turned from his seat to face the young apprentice with an appraising look. Well as much as a droid with a fixed face could have an appraising expression.

"Well, master," PROXY said as Starkiller looked at him carefully. It was hard having a calm expression when you're next to a droid that wanted to kill you. "It seems we'll be working a lot together now. I'll be looking forward to trying to kill you."

Young Starkiller couldn't help but roll his eyes as he kept an unconscious grip on his lightsaber. Lord Vader certainly had an imagination when it came to training his young apprentice.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he muttered as he looked out into the view of hyperspace. It would take a couple hours for them to reach their destination and Starkiller spent that time mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He couldn't help but finally feel a bubbling excitement course through him at the possibility of finally having his first mission. Starkiller finally had the opportunity to exert his rightful dominance over someone else and test his abilities against a living being.

At long last, after many hours and impatient pacing, they had finally arrived at their destination of the capital city of Ijureat. The city certainly wasn't the largest in the galaxy but it was large nonetheless. Starkiller's target lay in an ornate palace that was heavily guarded. It would be a miracle to get into the place unseen but Starkiller was more than ready.

He would use his experience in the Force to get into the palace unseen. Treading like the most silent of mice, he exited the Rogue Shadow and crossed a large avenue while ducking in and around the unsuspecting inhabitants. Finally reaching the outer wall to the palace, he used the Force to easily scale the wall.

The garden between the palace and wall proved harder for Starkiller to pass. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by slaughtering everything in sight. He kept Vader's word in mind and used all of his ability to cross the garden unseen.

He would occasionally use the Force to befuddle the guards and within the hour, he had finally reached the inner fortress to the palace. He calmly scanned the palace, looking for the Force signature of his target.

Finally, after a couple minutes, he located the senator on the third floor. There was a balcony above him, so he easily jumped onto it and crossed into the room that appeared to be some sort of guest bedroom. He slowly and quietly opened the door and crossed into the hallway.

There were more guards and personnel located here, so he was forced on more than one occasion to find a hiding place. He plastered himself against a wall when he heard someone speak ahead of him.

"Mother, when is Father going to be done working?" a boy of about twelve asked his mother. The mother sighed exasperated as she turned to her son.

"Your father is a very busy man, son. Be patient. He should be done soon," she said and the son nodded impatiently. Starkiller watched them both pass, trying to ignore the emotions of jealously and sadness at watching the two of them. The passed by mere feet from Starkiller oblivious to the boy's emotions or his mission.

Not that long ago, Starkiller had watched his father die right in front of him by the very man he now served. But his father had deserved to die for what he did. Vader hadn't murdered him. He had just disposed of him. But no matter how much Starkiller told himself that, it just didn't sound right.

Was he doing the same thing his master was doing? Murdering an innocent man?

_No _Starkiller thought savagely as he gave himself a forceful shake. _The senator deserves to die!_

Trying vainly to ignore his emotions, he crossed silently to the surveillance room. The guards were becoming increasingly thick and it was becoming hard to avoid be seen. He waited outside the door before opening it. Two guards were sitting at the controls and they turned to face Starkiller as the boy crossed the room. One gave a cry of surprise as they both grabbed their blasters.

"Halt!" One shouted as another reached for his radio. But Starkiller didn't give him the chance as he used the Force to break their necks. He smiled as the two men dropped to the ground dead. Starkiller started towards the controls and contemplated how he was going to shut them down. PROXY suddenly spoke through his comlink.

"Very good, Master, I'm connecting to the controls. I should have them down in just a minute and I'll erase any data showing you. Hurry though."

Starkiller nodded as he turned to the two dead men. He doubted he could get very far before someone noticed him trying to hide two dead bodies. He finally levitated them back into their chairs, trying to give the allusion that they were still alive. He positioned them carefully before turning to exit the room.

He heard the controls power down behind and he carefully entered the hallway. The senator was just a mere floor above him and he shook in excitement. The stairwell proved difficult to cross and he was nearly discovered. Fortunately, he was able to salvage his near discovery and he finally was on the third landing.

Starkiller crossed a couple hallways and found himself outside the office of his target. He could feel the Force signature of the man that he would soon kill. The boy opened the door and entered the room.


End file.
